


Hour of the Ghosts

by daughterofshadows



Category: Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Ghosts, Halloween, Multi, Polyamory, seance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:21:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29005983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daughterofshadows/pseuds/daughterofshadows
Summary: It's Halloween and Christine and Erik perform a séance in their attic. Raoul, their long-suffering third, is forced to participate.They didn't expect to actual summon someone.But some stories echo through the ages.Does history truly repeat itself?
Relationships: Christine Daaé/Raoul de Chagny/Erik | Phantom of the Opera
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Hour of the Ghosts

**Author's Note:**

> Why am I posting this now, rather than on Halloween?  
> Because I've had it sitting on my laptop for years and I just know I won't remember to post it come Halloween 2021.
> 
> A few notes on this AU:  
> Ghost!Christine and her boys' story went like canon. Most of the development of their relationship happened in the afterlife, so the characters will probably seem ooc.
> 
> I hope I've made it clear enough when humans and when their ghostly counterparts are talking.  
> Rated Teen for mild swearing & my paranoia.  
> Not beta-read and English is not my first language, so if you spot any mistakes, shoot me a message.
> 
> Enjoy!

Raoul had known from the very beginning that this esoteric crap was a terrible idea!

Why had he let himself be dragged into this by his partners?

He expected this shit from Christine, but intelligent, sensible Erik?

Never.

Although he really should have seen it coming.

Erik was EXACTLY the kind of guy who would have a secret fascination with ghosts.

“Come on, Raoul! This is going to be fun!”, Christine exclaimed excitedly and grabbed his and Erik’s hands.

“Yeah, fun”, Raoul drawled out. “Don’t say I didn’t warn you if this ends in disaster.”

“There now, Raoul, it’s not like there is an actual possibility of us meeting a ghost”, Erik interfered before a new discussion could break out.

Raoul stared at him in disbelief. “Have you met Christine? Weird shit happens around her all the time!”

“That’s true”, Erik had to concede. “But still even if any ghost decides to appear I would never let them hurt either of you.”

Raoul sighed but gave the older man a smile nonetheless. “Thanks, love . Now, we better hurry or Chris will have our heads.”

The attic where Christine and Erik had decided to set up whatever they were planning to do was illuminated by numerous candles, the scent of sage lingering in the air.

Raoul briefly wondered about the fire risk, but quickly banished those thoughts from his head when he took in the sight of Christine.

Her eyes sparkled excitedly, and the candles were reflected in her earrings, as if the light was trapped inside them.

Erik and Raoul sank to the floor on either side of her. “And now?”, whispered Raoul when nothing happened.

“Now we wait, don’t we, songbird?”, Erik rumbled from Christine’s other side. She nodded and took their hands again.

Suddenly a swirling mist filled the room.

The hold on their hands tightened.

Slowly three figures crystallised from the mists.

Raoul, Christine and Erik stared at them with baited breath. The figures stared back. Then the man on the right raised his voice.

“So, this is how it should have ended.”

The ghost—for he could only be that—was wearing old-fashioned clothes; a waistcoat over his shirt and a long cloak. His chin and cheeks were dusted by a faint stubble. He smiled wistfully.

Erik was the first to regain his composure. “I beg your pardon?”

“He means the three of you, together. It hasn’t always ended like this”, the man on the other side answered. A mask covered half of his face.

Raoul glanced at the two people next to him. The three of them, not together?

Of course, they had their fair share of fights, but which relationship didn’t? They all had their issues that had put a strain on their love one time or another, but no matter how much he bitched and whined about their ideas sometimes, Raoul couldn’t imagine a life without Christine and Erik any more. There were no people in the world he would rather be with.

“What happened? – If you don’t mind me asking, that is?”, Christine whispered and squeezed the hands of her lovers tightly, her nails digging into their palms. When she let go, Raoul immediately missed her grounding touch.

Now the woman spoke up. Framed by her two companions, she had only watched quietly until now. A sad smile passed hushed over her ghostly lips.

“Many things. Most of which could have been averted if the world had been a bit kinder.”

“But it wasn’t, and we had to work with what we were given. I was too angry and full of hatred. I never could have loved you the way you deserved it”, the man in the mask offered.

“Not to mention the fact that we lived in the Paris of 1870. Our love would never have been accepted", the other man added softly.

Then he smiled. “But enough of those dark thoughts. We haven’t even properly introduced ourselves. I’m Raoul, Vicomte de Chagny, pleased to make your acquaintance! This is my wife Christine and our friend Erik Destler.”

He put an arm around his wife’s waist who snuggled into him while carefully linking her fingers with Erik’s. All three of them were smiling.

Christine smiled back. “Nice to meet you, too! Those two are Raoul and Erik, my boyfriends, and I’m Christine, but something tells me you already knew that didn’t you?”

The Vicomte just grinned. “Maybe we did, maybe we didn’t.”

His wife fondly rolled her eyes at his antics. “We knew who you were. You are something like our reincarnates. Not in a ‘we share a soul’ kind of sense but more along the lines of ‘history repeats itself’. If you weren’t, you wouldn’t have been able to summon us. Whyever did you do that anyways?”

“That’s what I want to know, too”, grumbled Raoul which caused his counterpart to stop pouting over his wife’s comment.

“Do they drag you into the weirdest situations, as well?”, he chuckled.

“Excuse me?” “We do not…”, their friends protested. “We do not “Drag” you into anything. You come along willingly”, the man in the mask finally stated. The other four nodded fervently.

“It seemed like a fun idea to do on Halloween. And I’ve been wanting to do something like this for a long time”, said Christine by way of answering the other woman’s question from before.

“Besides, there was a certain scientific appeal on whether a séance would yield any results”, Erik added with a blank face.

Raoul wondered whether he was joking or not.

Christine boxed his arm, offended. “Don’t act like you weren’t curious, too, whether it would actually work!”

“Well then, did we satisfy your curiosity?”, Erik’s ghostly counterpart questioned.

“More then was strictly speaking necessary”, Raoul answered before his friends had the chance.

Christine slapped a hand across his mouth. “Don’t listen to him, he’s a spoilsport. We’re really happy that you’re here! This is so exciting!”

“Then maybe you would be willing to indulge us for a bit longer now”, the masked man continued smoothly.

“Oh, yes, please! What’s this Halloween thing you were talking about earlier? And how did the three of you get together? Did your Erik kidnap you, too?”, ghostly Christine asked, bouncing on her heels in excitement.

The two men on her side just fondly rolled their eyes at her enthusiasm and sighed deeply.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it and you're staying safe!  
> I might add something about how human Christine, Raoul and Erik met, if I can think of anything.  
> May there be something in your day to make you smile!


End file.
